Virginia Vestoff
Virginia Vestoff was an American actress. Biography Born in New York City, she began acting after coming third on The Ted Mack Amateur Hour and attended the New York High School for Performing Arts. She debuted on Broadway in 1960 and went on to have a successful stage career. In addition to this, Vestoff also made a number of screen appearances, guest starring on Kojak and having a recurring role in Dark Shadows, as well as featuring several advertisements. Vestoff passed away in 1982. Singing Vestoff was a prominent musical theatre actress, making her Broadway debut in From A to Z before serving as a standby for the lead role in Irma La Douce. She also originated roles in smaller productions such as Daisy in Baker Street, Countess Olivia in Love and Let Love and Omaha in the Broadway musical Via Galactica. Vestoff's most prominent role however was that of Abigail Adams in both the original stage and film versions of 1776. She also played Eliza Doolittle in My Fair Lady and Guinevere in Camelot. Film 1776 (1972) *Till Then (duet) *Yours, Yours, Yours (duet) *Compliments (solo) Stage The Crystal Heart (1960) From A to Z (1960) Irma La Douce (1960)(standby) *The Bridge of Caulaincourt (duet) *Our Language of Love (duet) *Our Language of Love (Reprise)(solo) *Dis-donc, Dis-donc (solo) *The Bridge of Caulaincourt (Reprise)(duet) *Irma-la-Douce (solo) *Fever Dance (solo) *Our Language of Love (Reprise)(solo) *Christmas Child Put it in Writing (1962) *Cut Movie Songs (contains solo lines) *The Ayes of Texas (contains solo lines) *The Psychiatrist (contains solo lines) *The Astronaut (duet) *Decisions (contains solo lines) *What Kind of Life is That? (contains solo lines) Camelot (1964) *The Simple Joys of Maidenhood (solo) *Camelot (reprise)(duet) *The Lusty Month of May (contains solo lines) *Then You Make Take Me to the Fair (contains solo lines) *The Jousts (contains solo lines) *Before I Gaze at You Again (solo) *What Do the Simple Folk Do? (duet) *I Loved You Once in Silence (solo) Baker Street (1965) Daisy (originated the role) *What a Night This Is Going to Be (contains solo lines) Irene Adler (standby) *I'm in London Again (solo) *Letters (solo) *Finding Words for Spring (solo) *What a Night This Is Going to Be (contains solo lines) *I'd Do It Again (solo) Man With a Load of Mischief (1966)(originated the role) *Goodbye, My Sweet (solo) *Lover Lost (solo) *You'd Be Amazed (contains solo lines) *A Friend Like You (duet) *Man with a Load of Mischief (solo) *A Wonder (solo) *Romance! (Reprise)(solo) *Sextet (contains solo lines) *Make Way for My Lady (Reprise)(duet) The King and I (1968)(standby) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (duet) *Hello, Young Lovers (solo) *The Royal Bangkok Academy (contains solo lines) *Getting to Know You (contains solo lines) *Shall I Tell You What I Think of You? (solo) *Hello, Young Lovers (reprise)(solo) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (reprise)(solo) Love and Let Love (1968)(originated the role) *I Like It (solo) *I Will Have Him (duet) *I Like It (reprise)(duet) After You, Mr. Hyde (1968)(originated the role) Allegro (1968) *A Fellow Needs a Girl (duet) *Come Home (solo) 1776 (1969)(originated the role) *Till Then (duet) *Yours, Yours, Yours (duet) *Compliments (solo) My Fair Lady (1970) *Wouldn't it Be Loverly (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *I Could Have Danced All Night (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (reprise)(solo) *Show Me (duet) *The Flower Market/Wouldn't it Be Loverly (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Without You (duet) Via Galactica (1972)(originated the role) *Children of the Sun (solo) *Take Your Hat Off (contains solo lines) *Ilmar's Tomb (solo) *The Lady Isn't Looking (solo) *Cross on Over (contains solo lines) *Life Wins (solo) *All My Good Mornings (solo) *Children of the Sun (Reprise)(duet) Nash at Nine (1973) The Threepenny Opera (1974) *Tango Ballad (duet) *Solomon Song (solo) Boccaccio (1975)(originated the role) Abbess *Apples in the Garden (contains solo lines) Giletta *She Doctor (duet) *Lover Like a Blind Man (solo) *If You Had Seen (solo) *If You Had Seen (Reprise)(duet) The Misanthrope (1977)(originated the role) *Double (duet) *He Loves to Make a Fuss (contains solo lines) *The Other Day I Went to an Affair (solo) *I Love You More (duet) *Altogether Too Outrageous (solo) *I Confess (solo) I'm Getting My Act Together and Taking it on the Road (1978) *Natural High (contains solo lines) *Smile (contains solo lines) *In a Simple Way I Love You (contains solo lines) *Miss America (contains solo lines) *Strong Woman Number (contains solo lines) *Dear Tom (solo) *Old Friend (solo) *Put in a Package and Sold (contains solo lines) *Lonely Lady (solo) *Happy Birthday (contains solo lines) Spokesong (1979)(originated the role) Gallery vestoffabigail.jpg|'Abigail Addams' in 1776. vestoffcurtisgalactica.jpg|'Omaha' and Dr. Isaacs in Via Galactica. vestoffdiver.jpg|'Jenny Diver' in The Threepenny Opera. Vestoff, Virginia Vestoff, Virginia